Deep Regrets
by Alexis Mede
Summary: Sophia was happy to be out of the soul cairn. But arriving in a land filled with dragons, necromancers and not so friendly vampires, she wonders if living with the Dragonborn was the best choice.


_Hello!_

_So,this is my second fanfic._

_I hope you guys like it._

_Now,I'm not an American or British._

_English isn't my first language,so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes and stupid sentences._

_And I also have a lot of spacing issues too._

_But other than that,enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They were an odd sight.<p>

Two people,a man and woman,roaming around arguing loudly paying no attention as to how many beings were staring at them.

But that wasn't the odd part,

you could see two people arguing anywhere on Nirn and you wouldn't pay attention to them.

But this wasn't Nirn.

It was the Soul Cairn.

_Why are they here?_

She was another soul that had turned around to watch them.

"How are we going to find her?"

"Maybe we could ask one of the souls around here."

"Oh really?And exactly what are we going to say to them?Excuse me,but have seen the 5000 year old mother of my vampire friend here?We're in a bit of a hurry so could you just point us in the right direction instead of moaning about how bad this place is?"

The woman huffed and started walking away from him, "Oh hey!Come on Serana!You know I was only joking!Hey wait up!"

Getting up from the rock she had been sitting on,the soul walked up to the the two of them.

Gently,she poked his shoulder.

She didn't quite understand what happened next.

One minute he was in front of her,the next he was facing her with his sword next to her neck.

She tilted her head,giving him a confused stare.

His eyes widened and he quickly withdrew his sword, "Oh,um Sorry."

He was pretty young,though she couldn't tell his age.

He had curly raven hair that covered his forehead,fair skin and dark green eyes.

He didn't have pointy ears or a tail so he was probably a human.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He seemed surprised,probably because she wasn't moaning at him to escape while he still could.

"Well," he said,looking around, "We're trying to a find a woman here."

"A woman?"

"Well,not exactly a woman,but a vam-you know what,we're trying to find a woman.

She's not a,you know, soul like you,but real."

She stared at him.

"No,I didn't mean to offend you,but uh,do you know where she is?"

"I could take you there," she offered. "Really,that's-"

"Jack!"

It was the woman again, "Come on,your wasting time!"

"Don't worry Serana!" Jack replied, "I found help."

The woman stared at her.

She stared back.

After a while,Serana said, "Alright,fine."

She led them near the place.

It wasn't hard to find,but it took them about an hour to reach it.

The soul walked in front while the man,Jack,and the woman,Serana kept talking behind her in hushed tones.

She couldn't hear them,but there was great urgency in the woman's voice.

_What are they talking about?_

_And the woman,what's wrong with her?_

_They're talking a lot,why are they even talking?_

_What's the point in talking?_

She glanced back at them.

"Serana,do you really think we'll..."

_Serana,why is he calling her Serana?What does that even mean?_

The woman looked at her.

There was mistrust in her eyes, "How long till we reach the place?" she asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

She glared at her.

All of a sudden,there was a noise.

Three black skeletal figures arose from the ground.

She stopped,staring at them.

"Get back!" the man shouted and ran past her.

She stared on,as the man pulled two swords from his side and,in one quick motion,killed one of the skeletons.

All of a sudden,the piles of bones glowed blue and reassembled back into a skeleton,attacking the other one.

The woman,with a black dagger in hand,started slashing at the third skeleton.

She was managing fine,until the skeleton slashed at her with its sword.

She fell back,grabbing her arm.

"Serana!" the man shouted,but he was too occupied fighting the other skeleton.

Suddenly,he inhaled deeply and then shouted,"_Fus Ro Dah!"_

A blue wall of energy erupted from around him,growing bigger every second.

All three skeletons disintegrated.

The force of the blow knocked the soul off her feet.

Opening her eyes,she could see Jack helping Serana on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied,irritated.

"You're hurt,maybe we should rest."

"I don't need rest.I told you I'm fine."

"Serana," he said seriously, "Don't be stubborn we've got to-"

"No we don't!" she shouted, "We've already wasted enough time!We have to find her!"

"We will," he said calmly, "But right now,we have to rest."

She huffed and started walking didn't try to stop her and started walking towards the soul.

"Are you alright," he asked her and offered his hand.

She stared at it.

He chuckled, "You're supposed to grab it."

She nodded and grabbed it.

His eyes widened and his hand recoiled.

"S-sorry," He said, "It's just that your so cold."

She tilted her head, "I guess so."

He reached out for her hand and quickly helped her up.

His hand was was the only warm thing she ever felt here.

It felt nice.

"Your hand," She said, "It's warm."

"I guess."

"It feels nice."

He stared at her.

"Thanks,I guess.".He gave her an awkward smile.

"Come on!" Serana shouted from a long way ahead, "We're wasting time."

"We're coming," he said,annoyed.

They continued walking,but this time Serana was a long way in the front.

The soul kept staring at the man's face the whole way.

She couldn't help it.

The only colors she knew were purple,black,white and grey.

His skin was quite white,and he was really tall.

She reached till his lips,max.

There was an interesting scar on his cheek.

It wasn't that big,but it looked really deep.

It ran from just below his eyes to halfway down his cheek.

His hair were as black as Serana's dagger.

His eyes were an amazing color,they were the only color she'd never seen.

"What color are your eyes?" she turned to her, "Oh,uh,dark green."

She nodded and kept staring at him.

He looked away but kept giving her awkward glances.

"What's it like?"

He looked at her.

"What's it like being a human?"

He stopped.

He blinked and tried saying something,but no words came out.

Suddenly,he smiled and said, "You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,you were a human too,once,weren't you?"

"I was,but I don't remember anything."

"How long have you been here?"

She looked away from his face.

"I can't tell.

Maybe a week,or three thousand years.

There is no time here.

You start losing your memory the longer your here.I don't even know what I was doing an hour ago."

"Oh," he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.I don't really care."

"But don't you ever want to be a human again?"

"I can't be.

Whatever method you two used to get here,you are the living.

I'm dead.

You can't bring someone back from the dead."

He remained quite,then said,

"But if you could bring someone back from the dead,would you ever agree to the chance of living your life again?"

"Of course I would."

"Jack!"

It was Serana, "Come on,I can see the building."

"Coming," he called out, "Come on,let's go."

"She called you Jack," she said as they walked, "Why?"

He gave her a weird look, "It's my name,ofcourse."

"Name?"

"Well,everyone has a name,mine's Jack and her's is Serana.

"Ok."

"What's yours?"

"I don't have a name."

"Every one has a name."

"Then I've probably forgotten mine."

"Why don't you just give yourself one."

"I don't know any names," she said, "We don't use them here."

"Well,we can probably think of-"

"There."

"What?"

He realized that she was pointing at a building.

"That's the place where she is."

"Come on Jack!" Serana shouted and started running towards it.

"I'm coming," he shouted, "Anyways,thank you for taking us here."

"If you need any more help,come get me."

"Okay,I will."

And with that,he ran after his vampire friend.

* * *

><p>They did need her help.<p>

After they came back,she led them to the three peacekeepers.

The two of them kept talking all the way,thinking of a name for her.

Serana walked on ahead,but kept sending glances in their way.

The thing that most surprised her was the fact about how casual he was.

One minute he'd just disintegrated a six feet tall skeleton wearing dragon armor and the next minute he was thinking about nice girl names.

"Adriana?"

"No."

"Alexis?"

"No."

"Debra."

"No."

"Well,"he said as they were returning to Valericia, "I can't think of anything else."

"Hey,what's that?" Serana was pointing at something.

It was a big purple crystal of some kind,floating on top of a tower.

She walked towards it,but was suddenly held back.

"Hey,let me go!"

She turned around to find the soul crying.

"Don't go there!"

"Hey!why not?"

"They'll eat you!"

"W-what?"

"Hey," Jack said as he tried to calm the soul down, "It's alright,what's wrong?"

"They'll consume you!You can't go near them."

"Alright fine," he said soothingly, "Let's get away from here."

* * *

><p>They were gone now.<p>

Or at least,she thought they were.

She didn't really care.

She was back sitting on the same rock she had been sitting on before.

All of a sudden,she heard a noise.

It was the two of them time,Jack had a big yellow cylinder with him.

Serana hung back as he went up there to greet her.

"Hey," he said,panting, "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well,we've found what we were looking for.I came to say good bye."

"Good bye."

An awkward silence continued.

"We didn't get to find a good name for you," he said,sad.

"Humans are nice."

"Huh?"

"you laugh at things,smile all the time,and like to help each other you've got got nice eyes too."

He stared at her,speechless.

She looked up at the giant black hole in the sky.

"You know,if I ever do get out of this place,I'll try to find you.

You're nice."

"I'll find a way."

She looked at him, "What?"

"I'll find a way to get you out of here," he said, "And,I think I do know a way."

He started running back the way he came.

"Hey,Jack!" Serana shouted and ran after him.

"Oh,and goodbye Sofia!" he shouted to her, "I'll see you one day in Nirn!"

And then he was gone.

_Sofia...that's what he called me._

_Is that another name?_

_I like it._

* * *

><p>How long had it been?<p>

A day,perhaps,or maybe a thousand years.

It had been a long time since they'd left the Soul Cairn.

She hadn't really expected him to find a way out of the Soul Cairn for her,it was foolish.

Now they were gone,and she'd never see them again.

She called herself Sofia now,she liked the name.

Of course,she didn't use it since she talked to no one.

_I wonder where he is right now?_

All of a sudden,there was a giant roar that shook the whole Soul Cairn.

A great big figure shot down from the sky and landed in front of her.

"_Drem yol lok, sil"_, the dragon said,

"You are the friend of Quahnariin's,yes?I have come for you,for he had called my name in Tamriel,and I must take you with ,so that we may enter the land of the living together."

Nodding,she climbed on its back and they flew up.

She gripped its scales as they went up and up towards the great black hole in the sky.

_Is this it?_

_Am I going to Tamriel?_

_Am I going to meet him again?_

_I hope so._

_I have to thank him,after all._

Suddenly,darkness overtook her and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked it.<em>

_I didn't._

_It sucked._

_I'll try my best to make the next chapter better._

_And if you want a second chapter,review please._

_Then I promise I'll make another one._

_Bye!_


End file.
